1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the use of radio-frequency identification (RFID) techniques for locating and identifying labware used in biochemical and chemical processing as well as in the analysis of samples in laboratories and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated liquid handling and chemical analysis instruments have been developed for biochemical and chemical processing and analysis of samples. These instruments generally use different types of labware to process the samples. These labware items can be containers in which samples are held (e.g., test tubes, micro-titer plates), holders for the sample containers (e.g., a test tube rack), holders for accessories (e.g., a disposable pipette rack), processing items (e.g., heaters, chillers, washbowls), or various other accessories. Such labware is available from a number of sources including PerkinElmer Life & Analytical Sciences.
Labware placed onto an instrument, workstation, work area, instrument deck, and the like, is typically identified manually. It is also known in the art to identify the labware semi-automatically by applying a bar code identifying label to the labware and using a bar code wand or reader to recover labware identification information.
Another prior art system describes the use of RFID tags that are attached to sample vials so that the vials may be identified when stored or transferred.
Other prior art systems attempt to automate labware identification using optical means.